Studies on the protein chemistry of the enzyme glycogen synthase as well as its mechanism of action will continue. Studies on the mechanism of insulin action on protein (synthase) kinase will continue. Studies on diabetic fibroblasts and normal fibroblasts will be developed. Studies on pituitary peptides will be begun.